Forces of Nature
The Forces of Nature (originally from Kid Icarus: Uprising) are a race of mutated natural material, created by the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. They are the main antagonistic group of the Viridi Saga of the Nextgen Series. History Viridi first created the Forces of Nature during the Old Demon Wars. They were involved with the war between the demons and Kids Next Door, and were against both sides. Their goal was to eliminate all beings that ruin nature so that only trees, plants, and natural animals rule. In the end, they were destroyed, and the Goddess of Light, Palutena, put Viridi under house arrest, ceasing all production of Forces of Nature. But by the time of the Nextgen Series, Viridi started to make them again. Commanders Viridi The Goddess of Nature and ruler of the Forces of Nature. She is in charge of all mass production of them. Phosphora A lightningbender from Skypia's Birkan region. Arlon A Lunarian moonbender; from Lunaria. General Caud A minor commander designed as an advanced elite guard. Other Elite Monsters Almighty Poo A poo monster whom Viridi apparently sent into the sewers. Cragalanche A rock monster who guarded Viridi's Forest. Spidermankey A spidermonkey monster that Viridi had attack Chris, Maddy, Zach, and Facilier. Types of Soldiers *'Nutski' - most common type. A simple flying acorn with an eyeball that shoots acorn bombs. *'Pew-Pew' - cannon soldiers who shoot stronger projectiles, but are mainly good for short-range. *'Blader' - a flying soldier with sword swings. *'Badoot' - come in pairs of two. They connect their eyes via electric chains and try to zap anyone who comes between them. *'Cacaw' - small creature that releases deafening screeches that dizzy their enemies. *'Boom Stomper' - giant rock creatures that create shockwaves and try to crush their enemies. One of the strongest types. *'Flages' - green, invisible ghost-like creatures who attack with scythe hands. They only attack when visible, but they can be damaged whenever. *'Bumpety Bombs' - small bombs on wheels that roll around to blow up their opponents; sacrificing themselves. *'Parashooter' - soldiers that float down on parachutes and shoot their opponents. *'Captain Flare' - fiery beings with capes, who open their capes to shoot meteors or flames. Like Flages, they become invisible. *'Dibble Dop' - watery creatures that fly and shoot water bombs. *'Clobbler' - powerful, muscular creatures that furiously attack opponents when attacked. Before they attack, they take the form of cute cherry creatures. It's usually best not to engage from a close distance, as they have a lot of health. *'Hugworms' - long, green worms who burrow underground and wrap around unsuspecting prey. *'Jitterthug' - strange creatures that can change color. When they're green, they launch energy balls, and long-range attacks don't work. When red, they attack furiously, and close combat attacks won't work. *'Mahva' - amoeba like creatures that float around, protecting their selves in hard, psychic barriers. Other Forces can hide in their barriers, and their attacks can go through and hit their enemies, while their enemies can't phase through the barriers. *'Lethinium' - big, pink flowers that launch powerful lasers from long distances. *'Meeba' - ostrich-like creatures with stone beaks that charge at you. Their weak points are their exposed rears, where their eyes are. *'Megonta' - gigantic ticks that roll around and try to smash opponents. They also launch small missiles. Their weak spot is the exposed belly. *'Lurchthorn' - gigantic bonefish that shoot projectiles from their individual segments. *'Mudrone' - mud monsters who launches twin lasers from crystals. They have to be defeated three times to be defeated. *'Pips' - bubble-like creatures that divide into two and attack opponents. *'Skreetle' - speedy, big bug creatures who shoot small beams when they stand up. They are the fastest Forces of Nature. *'Toxiecap' - giant mushroom creatures that sprout poison spores. When destroyed, they explode into poison clouds. *'Trynamite' - flying bomb creatures that explode into 3 missiles, launching at enemies. *'Urgle' - wooden, tree-bark monsters with catapult hands, who charge and launch enemies away. *'Zerts' - electrical beings who conjured storm clouds and shoot lightning. *'Elite Guards' - green armored soldiers who usually serve as important defenses. They're not that strong, though. Soldiers Made by Gamewizard *'Forest Kings' - enormous robot-like entities designed like Elite Guards, and are controlled by smaller soldiers from inside. They shoot beams from their mouths and have several rows of cannons. *'Mudgiants' - enormous Mudrones that are made up of many small Mudrones. *'Hugflutters' - the evolved form of Hugworms, when they hatch from cocoons and become butterflies. They serve the same purpose, latching onto airborne enemies. Members' Fates *Viridi - ultimately poisoned and slayed by Cheren Uno. *Phosphora - defeated by Francis Drilovsky. Gathered and locked in prison. *Arlon - defeated by Zach Murphy. Gathered and locked in prison. *General Caud - killed by Angie McKenzie. His remains were absorbed by Viridi. *Almighty Poo - flushed away by Aurora and Francis, after failing to capture Mason and Sheila. *Cragalanche - slayed by the tiny Anthony McKenzie, who destroyed his heart from inside. *Spidermankey - destroyed by Dr. Facilier. His remains were used to track Viridi's homeworld. *Remaining Forces of Nature - drained away by Viridi for her final battle. Their power was eventually drained from her by the Poison of the Gods. Bases Viridi's Forest A giant ball of forest that formed when she launched the first Reset Bomb. These forests exist in all of them. Thunder Cloud Ruins Phosphora's base; a floating, ruined temple deep within a powerful storm. Lunar Sanctum Arlon's base; it is a massive space station designed like a moon. Nature Factory Viridi's homebase on the Floran Summit. It's where she makes all of her Forces of Nature. Category:Races Category:Organizations Category:Enemies Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Kid Icarus Characters